


Distraction

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a trick he'd used as a blitzer, one of the few tricks him and his old man had shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

"Hey you!" Tidus yelled, sword out as he dived forwards. "Over here!"

It was a trick he'd used as a blitzer, one of the few tricks him and his old man had shared - getting the ball and just _going_ with it. Once the other team were chasing _him,_ trying to get the ball, he suddenly wouldn't have it anymore and a player no one had even noticed would be scoring a goal.

It wasn't until the marlboro turned to follow his movements that Tidus remembered that distracting a blitz team and distracting a fiend were two completely different things.


End file.
